


Things Lost And Things Found

by albinokittens300



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluffy, Found Family Dynamics, Letters, Tinas Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Tina celebrates her birthday almost a year after the events of Paris. A surprise comes that makes her think about all she had lost that year, and all she had gained.Written in celebration for Tinas birthday!





	Things Lost And Things Found

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote for Tinas birthday! Thought it might be an interesting thing if Queenie tried to contact her sister for a day like her birthday. 
> 
> Leave a kudos or comment if you like! Enjoy :).

_Dear Teenie,**  
**_

_I know it’s been a bit. And things are so complicated right now. You may not even have wanted to see this letter. _

_But I love you. Happy Birthday. This year, and every year we happen to be apart. _

_Love, _

_Queenie _

Tina’s mind goes through a hundred emotions as she reads the letter. Relief, worry, joy, confusion, and anger all mix within her as the words come off the page. Echoing in her head from Queenies voice. As if her wayward sister was here in the room with her.

How did Queenie send this? She was clearly doing fine then. Safe enough to write a letter to her. It had been just over a year since Paris, and the last time she had seen her sister. There had been news reports of Grindelwald followers including a beautiful, blonde witch. But it wasn’t until now Tina was able to know she was okay. That, and that it seemed she was willing to reach out. Enough to send her a letter on her birthday.

Then anger wins for a split second. A year. Queenie abandons them for a year, and expects her to welcome a letter merely saying things are confusing? No apology, no explanation or mention of what she did or how she hurt Jacob and her with what she had done. Does it not occur to her the nights they spent looking, the weeks following lead after lead. All the pain it causes them to see her walk into the flames, choosing to side against them.

It calms, though. Queenie honestly doesn’t know. Grindelwald has his claws so deep in her sister. Until she realizes his lies, there is nothing to be done. At the very least, she is safe and still loves her. No amount of distance or terrible situations will change that. There is hope now, at least. A letter to possibly trace her sister with. Perhaps the best gift she had been given today. If Tina could just meet her face to face, reason with her.

The door to her room opens. “Tina?” Newts voice spoke. He enters the basements open space with a smile as she puts the letter away. “Kama just arrived- are you coming up?”

“Yes- just reading some of my post. Was just about to join you all.” Tina says. A grin paints her face. Theseus, Kama, and Bunty had come to celebrate her birthday with the rest of them.

In the aftermath of Paris, it seems all of them had become a family of their own. Found in mutual loss and refusal to let anyone around them suffer alone. She and Newt had finally, some months ago, been able to give words to their feelings for one another. So it is still new when he comes closer now and softly kisses her forehead and takes her hand in his. But she enjoys the feel of his lips and closeness all the same.

It is then he seems to notice something wrong. The pleasant smile turning just a bit when he sees that her own doesn’t wholly reach her eyes. Somehow knowing that her mind is still on the letter now setting in her desk.

“Is something wrong, love? If you don’t-”

“No, nothing is wrong. I’ll tell you later. Let’s go enjoy some of Jacobs dinner, mhm?” She says as the scent creeps up from downstairs.

Tina knows she will tell Newt later. There is no one else she would trust or what to open up to about the note she had received. Eventually, the thoughts about what the letter means and what could be done to help her sister will bubble up, and he will be there to confide in. But for now, she wants to enjoy her birthday. Celebrate the past year. So much had been lost, but when she looks at the people gathered here as they come to enter the main apartment. 

Jacob and Bunty finishing up the meal, Nagini talking to the both of them from her seat at the table. Theseus coming to greet them, and Kama arranging a handful of gifts delicately. Newts hand lovingly holding hers. 

It is also apparent there had been a great many wonderful and worthwhile things she found, too.


End file.
